The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which has been assigned the varietal name "Supechfour" and which is generally similar to the Flavorcrest Peach Tree (unpatented), but which bears fruit which is more highly colored and which ripens about 3 days earlier than that of Flavorcrest.
The Flavorcrest Peach Tree is well known as producing large, round fruit having a bright red skin with a bright yellow ground color and further having yellow, firm flesh of smooth texture and very good flavor. Such a combination of qualities in a peach tree has long been recognized as desirable in the development of a peach tree bearing fruit which will gain commercial acceptance. To a large extent, fresh market consumer selection of a given peach variety is greatly influenced by the degree to which the skin of the fruit is vividly colored. Thus, it has long been known that a highly-colored skin has the potential to add to a fruit's marketability.
From a competitive standpoint, it is well recognized that a peach variety generally resembling a previously successful peach variety will stand a greater chance of competing in the open market if that fruit can be brought to market at a time other than that at which the accepted variety is sold. Thus, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a peach variety generally similar to the Flavorcrest variety but which produces fruit which is more highly colored and which ripens at an earlier date.